1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parabola type aqueduct, and more particularly, to a parabola type aqueduct, which can allow water discharged from discharge pipes installed at the top surface of a washstand to fall down to a concave part of the washstand while forming a parabola.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, at a sink in a kitchen or a washstand in a bathroom, a water tap is installed to supply water supplied from a water source.
FIG. 1 shows a washstand where a conventional water tap is installed.
As shown in FIG. 1, a washstand 1 has a water tap 2 installed at a side of the top surface thereof in such a manner as to be protruded from the top surface thereof by a predetermined height, is installed, and a control lever 3 for controlling the amount of water supplied is installed at a side of the water tap 2. Water spouts out through an outlet 4 formed at an end of the water tap 2 by the control lever 3.
However, in case of the conventional washstand, there has been a problem in that during the spout of water through the outlet 4 of the water tap 2 installed at the washstand 1, water is collided against a concave part of the washstand 1 and splashed to the outside.
Furthermore, if the amount of water is increased, it causes a waste of water as the amount of water splashed to the outside is also increased.
Moreover, the water tap 2 is designed to be protruded to the outside in a predetermined form. So, as the circumference of the water tap 2 is stained with foreign matters, it is not good for sanitary reason and inconvenient in cleaning, and people are restricted in a usable space.